<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ghost of your lips by CHAOSMAXINE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334670">the ghost of your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSMAXINE/pseuds/CHAOSMAXINE'>CHAOSMAXINE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Second Person, chloe gets hurt, in the middle of the fucking night, max takes care of her, pricefield, unnecessary romantic tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSMAXINE/pseuds/CHAOSMAXINE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she shows up in the middle of the night at your dorm and maybe you're upset about that, but you still help her clean the bruises on her face as you both talk about unresolved feelings.</p><p>because it's chloe, and you can't refuse her anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ghost of your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it takes place between episode three and four, i guess. it doesn't matter, just enjoy the fluff.</p><p>working on something else. a longer story. angst-less too. can't wait to get it done. enjoy this one i wrote while i was bored at my job. :p</p><p>ps: it's barely proof-read, there will be typos. so don't jump me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one buzz.</p><p>you didn’t know what time it was but for a couple of seconds, you debated on whether you should open your eyes and face the real world or ignore everything that surrounded you.</p><p>another buzz.</p><p>you groaned audibly, pulling your left hand out of your warm covers, feeling the cold air on your frail skin. you scanned the nightstand with the tip of your fingers until you felt the small device. you grabbed it and turned your head on the other side to face your phone. you turned it on and hissed at the light, like a vampire. it took you a couple of seconds for your sight to adapt to the intense glow.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>chloe</b></span> <b>: maximus</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>chloe</b></span> <b>: u awake</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>max</b></span> <b>: well, now i am. what did you do now?</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>chloe</b></span> <b>: im wounded that you would actually think i did smth</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>max</b></span> <b>: chloe, it’s four in the morning, and you’re texting me. of course you’re up to something.</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>chloe</b></span> <b>: could u... like… open the window? please</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>max</b></span> <b>: don’t tell me you’re right there.</b></p><p> </p><p>you looked up at the window. the moon was shining bright that night. it looked almost… mystic.</p><p>you got off the bed, feeling shivers creeping up your thin legs. you were only wearing a short pair of boxers and a large band t-shirt, which obviously belonged to chloe. <em> how convenient. </em></p><p>she <em> kinda </em> let you borrow it when you were at her house for one of these sleepovers and you <em> kinda </em>forgot to give it back and brought it back to your dorm.</p><p>
  <em> kinda.</em>
</p><p>you looked down the window, without opening it. and there she was, looking at you from down there. she wore a black hood which hid half of her face, and it was dark outside, but you knew <em> damn well </em> it was her. you gently opened the window but the frame was loudly cracking. you cringed as you finally pushed it all the way upwards. it smelled like wet grass and autumn outside, <em> if that even makes sense, </em>you told yourself.</p><p>— <b>what are you doing here?</b> <b>you’ve been expelled, you can’t be here.</b> you shouted-whispered so she could hear you.</p><p>—<b> like that stopped us before.</b> she said, with her famous sarcastic tone. <b>go</b> <b>unlock the door of your dormitory. pretty, please?</b> she said, putting her hands together as if she was praying.</p><p>you rolled your eyes, and entered your head inside your room again. you looked around for a moment, thinking about that situation.</p><p>— <b>i swear to </b> <b> <em>dog, </em></b><b>chloe. </b>you said, as you passed a hand on your forehead.</p><p>you grabbed the nearest pair of sweatpants that was just laying there on your old couch and you put them on. you quickly left your bedroom and looked at the door at the end of the corridor. you walked silently, hoping you wouldn’t awake anyone.</p><p>you reached the cold door and you turned the handle. she was there, standing in front of you, and you could see something on her face. you quickly brought your hand to her left eye, as if it was natural to you. you looked at your fingers. blood. you slowly passed your hand to her forehead, and you could see her flinching due to the pain. her face was all bruised.</p><p>— <b>what happened?</b> you asked, your voice became soft.</p><p>— <b>it’s nothing. though, i might’ve came all the way here to ask if you had band-aids, or some shit. </b>she smirked, her eyes half closed.</p><p>— <b> <em>my ass</em> </b> <b> it’s nothing. come here. </b>you said, frowning.</p><p>you told her to go in your bedroom as you went to the communal bathroom to get something — anything, to clean her bruises. you took a couple of brown papers, wetted them a little in the sink and closed the light behind you as you left. you found your direction in the empty, dark corridor to your bedroom, which wasn’t too far.</p><p>as you entered the room, you saw chloe, sitting on the bed, her legs moving like a child. you put your free hand on the door and you smoothly pushed it, trying to be as subtle as possible. you rushed your way and crouched in front of her, already taking care of her face. you took her chin and moved it up so you could look at her bruises. she still had that <em> stupid </em> smile on her face. you would punch her if you could. not sure if that’d help her case, though.</p><p>— <b>tell me what happened. </b>she sighed.</p><p>— <b>it was dumb as hell. </b> you started dabbing on her cheek, where there was dried blood. <b>i was out in town, ‘got business to do. and then i saw nathan going out of that bar. he seemed drunk. after what happened, i didn’t want to mess around with him anymore. i was smoking my cig’, waiting for someone else to meet me. </b> you stopped touching her face and looked at her — <em> god, those blue eyes </em> — trying to find what was her <em> business </em> about. it was like she could read your mind because she instantly replied. <b>… s’nothing, i swear! just an old acquaintance. he borrowed some weed from me, i was just waiting to get my money back.</b> as you were still looking at her, eyebrows frowned, she continued. <b>don’t give me that face, i swear i’m not putting myself in trouble anymore. </b> she gave you a genuine smile this time. you couldn’t help but have that <em> weird </em> feeling deep down in your stomach. after a short silence, she continued as you moved your way towards her forehead, which made her move slightly backwards, <b>anyway, as for nathan, i just tried to ignore him. but he came towards me. so i asked “</b><b><em>what do you want</em></b><b>?”.</b> she said, with a most serious tone to accentuate the storytelling. <b>anyway, he started rambling about you and how you were in so much fucking trouble after snitching him and making wells expelling him. i didn’t have time for his threats so i just… punched him.</b></p><p>— <b>you just… fucking punched him. just like that. </b> you said, not even sounding surprised. <b>you said you didn’t care about him anymore.</b></p><p>— <b>i obviously </b> <b> <em>care</em> </b> <b> when he talks about you. </b> she said a little too loud, grabbing your arms. the tension in the room felt suddenly very noticeable. you both stayed there for a moment, not moving. your lips were sealed. she let go of you after a couple of seconds. her voice lowered. <b>if i die, you can bring me back by just rewinding time, but if you die? i, simple mortal, am fucked. </b> she said, trying to dedramatize things. your felt your heart beating fast in your chest. <em> dammit, max. </em></p><p>— <b>still no reason to throw a punch at him, chloe! </b> you said with a dry tone, still worried about her. <em> there’s a lot of blood</em>, you thought. <em> that black eye might also need ice, but you don’t have any on you right now. </em> <b>i don’t like to see you like this. </b>you said, almost inaudibly. you took a new paper to clean her left eyebrow. her face was so thin, her skin so pale, she looked tired. and yet, she looked so beautiful. the only light that was illuminating you both was from the small lamp next to your bed. though, you must say you felt really relaxed, maybe it’s because you were still sleepy.</p><p>the room was silent. you could even hear her breathing at that point. you threw the papers in the bin next to your desk, and looked at her for a moment, not moving. her face was on top of yours, your hands were on her knees. you finally awkwardly stood up, sitting next to her on the bed.</p><p>— <b>you’re wearing my shirt. </b> she finally said as you pulled it to look at it. <b>you little shit, i’ve been searching for it for so long.</b></p><p>she laughed and you followed her, feeling your cheeks getting numb. she passed her hand through her blue hair and let her beanie fall on the bed.</p><p>— <b>do you know any of their songs? </b>she asked.</p><p>— <b>i just thought it was comfy. </b>you admitted, in all honesty.</p><p>— <b>you’re such a fucking baby. </b>she said in a very deep yet soft voice and you felt euphoric by the sound of it. she quickly stood up in front of you, picked her phone in her left pocket. you looked at her, confused, and then you could hear a gentle music coming from the speakers.</p><p>— <b>i’m going to introduce you, then.</b> she gave you her hand. <b>may i have this dance?</b></p><p>you looked around, frowning. the bedroom was still poorly illuminated, and you could only hear the sound of a guitar playing a slow finger picking pattern.</p><p>— <strong>i have to wake up in two hours, i’m going to kill you.</strong> you said, rolling your eyes, as you took her hand and stood up, following her.</p><p>she brought you in the middle of the bedroom and she slowly wrapped her arms around your small waist. you felt so short next to her, especially because you were barefoot and she still had her boots on. you shyly passed your hands around her neck, feeling her hot skin against yours. you looked down, breathing heavily, and you put your feet on her boots so you can be a little higher, a little <em> closer.</em></p><p>her face was still full of bruises, but you thought that gave her a very nice look.</p><p>— <b>your face… that’s the punk style you wanted to achieve so badly.</b></p><p>— <b>so… i wasn’t a real punk before? </b>she said, most likely teasing you.</p><p>— <b>you always were.</b> you voice was so low, your faces were so near. <b>but now you look even more </b> <b> <em>badass.</em></b> a silence. you put the side of your head on her right shoulder, feeling her heartbeat on your chest. the embrace got tighter. <b> i like this song.</b></p><p>you both slowly moved from left to right, like you were the only two people remaining on earth.</p><p>— <b>i wonder what would’ve happened if we stayed in touch. i mean… our friendship.</b></p><p>— <b>what about it?</b> she asked. your head was still on her shoulder.</p><p>— <b>i don’t know. would we have been different? of course there’s no stupid powers involved but…</b></p><p>— <b>we’ll never know. and i don’t want you to fuck with time again to try to find out. we’re here, now, and i have you back. not to get mushy, but it’s all that matters.</b></p><p>— <b>yes, you’re mushy.</b> you said, looking at her again, your faces getting closer everytime.</p><p>— <b>oh no, my tough punk exterior… </b>she exclaimed, using a funny voice.</p><p>— <b>tssss. </b>you softly laughed.</p><p>— <b>part of me… </b>she said, after a couple of seconds.</p><p>— <b>what? </b>you asked, looking at her in the eyes.</p><p>— <b>you have pretty freckles.</b></p><p>— <strong>come on, say what you wanted to say.</strong></p><p>—<b> … i could count them. one, two, three...</b></p><p>— <b>chloe price!</b> you said, a little more dryly, trying to catch her attention.</p><p>— <b>hearing my full name did trigger something inside of me… </b><b><em>fine!</em></b> she said, looking at your expression. <b>i don’t know… it’s just that we used to spend all of our time together. would i have met rachel if you still stuck around? you would’ve been there for me so i would’ve managed all that internal anger and pain of losing my dad maybe in a different way. </b>she took a pause. <b>you changed so much, you’re becoming fearless, stronger. but i like it. i feel like fourteen years old me was trying to internalize some shit… sorry, i’m not good with words. </b>you didn’t say anything, you just let her continue. <b>this feeling,</b> <b>it</b> <b>was so different, it was new. everytime i saw you, you looked even prettier, at least to me.</b></p><p>— <b>you had a crush on me. </b>you said, smirking. internally, you wanted to scream.</p><p>— <b>fuck, maybe? then i met rachel.</b></p><p>— <strong>…</strong> <b>and you moved on. </b>you concluded, nonchalantly.</p><p>— <b>what if i never really did?</b></p><p>you wanted to say something, but it was like there was a lump in your throat. your palms felt suddenly <em> very </em> sweaty and you felt <em> very </em>aware of what was going on around you.</p><p>
  <em> chloe likes me, like, right now. she’s admitting it while we’re slow dancing in the middle of my bedroom in the middle of the night. </em>
</p><p><em> — </em> <b>i’m sorry? </b>she said, unsure, maybe because of the lack of reaction you were giving her.</p><p>— <b>aaaah, i’m making things so freaking awkward, i’m sorry, shit. i was thinking of rewinding and try again- </b>you said, as you tried to pull away from the embrace, but she pulled you closer again. your muscles calmed down.</p><p>— <b>you giant fucking dork, i don’t want you to rewind.</b></p><p>you looked at her lips. thankfully, they were not bruised. you moved your hands from her neck to her cheeks, and you just moved forward until both of your lips smashed together. it felt warm and tasted like cigarette and maybe cherry menthol too. you didn’t care about the song playing in the background, you could only hear your fast breathing mixing with hers, her rough lips against yours. you could feel her body pressed so hard against yours as her hands were pulling you closer one more time. you softly detached your lips, your eyes were shut. both your faces were so close that you could feel the air that was coming out of her nose. you slowly approached again, and this time, the kiss was even slower, like you were both afraid of hurting each other. and you did, by accident, as your hand accidentally brushed a bruise. chloe pulled away, with a clumsy expression. your face became red and you apologized right away while you were both laughing nervously.</p><p>— <b>we might… just need to be careful with that face. that’s what happens when you’re stubborn. </b> you said, frowning at her, still feeling overwhelmed by what happened. <b>it’s like… five am now, you owe me a coffee.</b></p><p>— <b>got it, but only if i crash here.</b></p><p>you looked down at your bed.</p><p>— <b>fine. but you better not take the whole blanket like you always do.</b></p><p>— <b>i’ll just cuddle you.</b></p><p>another smile creeped up on your face.</p><p>— <b>convincing a girl to get in bed with me has never been so easy. </b>she said, trying to wink, which suddenly placed her sex appeal under the bar of zero.</p><p>— <b>shut up or you’ll take the couch. </b>you smiled, still feeling the ghost of her lips on yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twt: @chaosmaxine</p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>